Zuill and Aelwen
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: All Aelwen wanted was to see the snow, but she also meets a new friend in the woods. She discovers a world beyond Mirkwood, believing it's safe with the Ring of Power destroyed. Or so she thought.


Zuill and Aelwen 

Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I wrote this for my friend for Christmas. At first I was thinking it could be a one shot, but it has potential of being more! I hope you enjoy! **

Aelwen was an elf from Mirkwood. She spent a lot of her time drawing pictures of her surroundings, and sometimes writing stories about them. She had a large imagination and wondered about the outside world. Sometimes she would sneak out at night to look at the stars and make pictures out of them. She kept her light brown hair short and out of her face. Her eyes often changed color. Most of the time they were blue, but sometimes they would turn green, or a sea green, or blue. Her parents were strict as can be, not believing they had a rebellious child. But no one could contain their daughter's natural curiosity. "It is unhealthy!" They would tell her. But she didn't listen, nor care. She loved the world far too much.

One day, she sat and spoke with her king, Thranduil. The elf king of Mirkwood was actually very kind, though hard at heart. He always would try to do what was best for his people, to keep them safe and happy. He would try to spend time with his favorite elves.

"I hope it snows this winter." He said. "I haven't seen snow in Mirkwood since before you were born."

"Snow…" Aelwen breathed. "What does snow look like?"

"It's white," Thranduil replied. "It's like rain, but gentler and quiet."

"Wow…" Aelwen tried to imagine the snow falling into the heart of Mirkwood… what would it be like? What would it sound like?

"It would be wonderful to see snow!" Aelwen said to her parents.

"Please Aelwen," Her father said. "It hasn't snowed for many years."

"I doubt we'll get snow this year." Her mother sighed, sitting down to eat dinner with them.

"You never know," Aelwen said.

"Don't give your hopes up, my daughter." Her father said.

That night, Aelwen made sure her parents were asleep, grabbed her warmest cloak, and sketch book, and climbed out her bedroom window. She snuck past the guards and into the forest. It was cold as usual, but no snow. She wondered what she was going to draw…she liked her night drawings better, for there was more to darken and shadow. There seemed to be a lot of mystery. She knew her way around the woods well, and she didn't know about the unexpected guest.

She wandered a ways and heard nearby rustling. She turned her head toward the noise, unsure what to do. She watched for a moment, and then threw her sketch book as hard as she could toward the sound. She heard a cry of a male creature. She pulled out her knife, given to her by her father, just in case she needed to protect herself.

"Show yourself!" She snapped.

"I mean no harm!" The stranger said. An elf stepped out from the bushes with long brown hair and calm brown eyes. "I come bearing good tidings."

"Who are you?" Aelwen asked. "I've never seen you around before…where are you from?"

"I come from Rivendell," The elf replied. "My name is Zuill."

"Rivendell?" Aelwen said in surprise. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"I told you," Zuill said, bowing to her. "I bring good tidings from my master, Lord Elrond. He thought your king might want to hear the news."

"We already know the enemy has come." Aelwen said in a matter of fact.

"Ah," Zuill returned. "But do you know that he is defeated for all time?"

"Defeated?"

"Yes," Zuill nodded. "Thanks to some lucky hobbits!"

"Hobbits?!"

"Though small," Zuill continued boldly. "They are most hardy folk!"

"I can't believe this!" Aelwen said, placing a hand to her head.

"You also dropped this." Zuill said politely as he handed her the sketch book.

"Oh," Aelwen could feel herself burn with embarrassment. The air seemed to grow warm around her. Something brushed against her cheek. She jumped back and slashed at it with her knife.

"Calm down!" Zuill chuckled. "You act as if you've never seen snow before."

"S-snow?" Aelwen asked.

"Yes," He replied gently. "Haven't you seen snow?"

"No," Aelwen whispered, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Small, white flecks began to fall from the sky like rain. Only it was quiet, still, and… and… new. She liked it. But it was still cold.

"You look freezing." She turned to the Rivendell elf. "You must come and get warm, and my king might want to hear the good news."

"Thank you," Zuill replied.

"You must have come a long way too."

"I have," He said. "But it was worth it."


End file.
